primalfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Benxander
Hi, welcome to Primal Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Names in Primal page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 18:11, 12 July 2009 Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:25, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Improving the Wiki Hi there :) I'm currently trying to expand and improve this Wiki. It's still very hard, because many (too much) informations aren't "encyclopedic" (such as some sentences "I really like this video", or "this game is wonderful, the best, like ico, blablablah"), and too much pages aren't really necessary (two pages for Jen, for Primal, a specific page for Progressive Scan Option, etc.). Are you still interested in updating this Wiki :P? I won't be able to do this kind of stuff alone, that's for sure! Thanks and have a good day! --Golden Specter (talk) 19:40, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :Hey Golden Specter. It's true, this wiki's a bit of a mess in places, you've done some great work so far though. You uploaded a decent Primal logo image which can be used as a wordmark. There's plenty of stuff which is unencyclopedic, I agree, a lot of which was here before I became an admin a few years ago. I've learnt a bit more about editing wikis since, though I have very little time these days to work on this wiki and my others. I'll try to be around, so if there's any admin work you want me to do, I'll try to see to it. How well are you at the coding part of editing wikis? --Benxander (talk) 20:25, February 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks. I'll upload a new version of the logo, with a minor improvment if you want it ;) I'm not so skilled in Wiki, but I'm trying to learn as much as I can, and understand some codes from other Wikias as well. The code written by some people before that you take the lead is really hard to maintain/ improve and isn't user friendly. Especially with the infobox (they were made without using a template :P). I do not really like the "bulleted based" list too, which could be pretty good for personal document or advices, but not for a whole description. Actually I do have something to ask: Are you able to unlock the main page, or you may want me to put some "code" on the "talk" page (from the main), then you'll transfer it to the main page? I won't be able to "finish" early, but it may be more attractive and organized than it is today(with pics for each character, in order to go to the page's character, etc.) :) --Golden Specter (talk) 21:15, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :::The Primal logo for the wordmark would be great, if you can you scale it down to about 250 x 65? The code is not very user friendly, agreed, and needs a huge overhaul. The bullet post articles drive me insane as well, it's no way to present content on a wiki, and reads more like tvtropes than anything else (seems like a lot of useless information and opinionated remarks come from there as well). I've been able to unlock the main page, so feel free to make it look a little more presentable. If you do a decent enough job, maybe I can learn a bit or two from you for my other wikis ;) --Benxander (talk) 09:36, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :::: Yes, here's the scaled-down version of Primal's logo: ::::The main problem is that everything was written from scratch instead of using templates for complex code, in order to avoid too much confusion (especially for people who don't like to code). ::::I'll try to work on the main page and to make it a lot more user friendly, while respecting as much as I can the soft ergonomics "advices". I'll be happy to help you in any case with Wikia's code, even if I'm not so advanced, though ^_^ ::::--Golden Specter (talk) 18:32, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Hey you've done a great job on that image, it's now the wiki's wordmark! Trying to make the main page user friendly is a good goal to aim for. The main contributions I made to this wiki were in actually including some encyclopedic material as there was very little; I fleshed out the biographies of several characters and realms and added pictures as well. The ultimate goal was to get rid of all the poor script as well, but never got around to it. :::I've gone ahead and edited the theme a little to make the colors seem a little more consistent - grey for the borders, "ferai green" for links and black for the top navigation box, what do you think? --Benxander (talk) 19:38, February 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::Thanks, it was time consuming to extract the logo, directly from my scanned Collector cover xD ::::Actually I understand, it's really hard to get rid of those weird descriptions, some made me really laught, like "Oh, like Peter526 said on Youtube, blablah" xD I never saw a such thing on an encyclopedia! They misunderstood the difference between a forum and a Wiki I guess! ::::The colors are pretty good, the black fit better for the links and the top navigation page. It fit the Primal's theme anyway. But maybe we can use a background too? ::::Oh, and I started to make a brand new main page, tell me what do you think about it, and how to improve it. I might need to make a better template in order to put it on the page (that was the initial goal actually!). ::::Besides, the pics you've uploaded are really great, do you have those kind of pics for every character? Then we can make an unified layout :) Golden Specter (talk) 19:57, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::There's a lot of speculative articles and "readings" of the game based on literary and film theory, (like the Tarot Cards & Wild Mass Guessing), none of which deserves to be showcased on the main page. I respect the work done by Jove in this regard, but it's not article worthy - blogs are the place for such speculative additions. I'll leave them as candidates for deletion as of now, but what we need to do is draw attention away from these and showcase the bios on the Main page. :::::Realms would be another good addition to the main page. The original pictures (sketches) I got were from an official website - there may be more, I will check. Perhaps one of us can printscreen on a HD walkthrough a few still images of realms, for the articles & contents?--Benxander (talk) 21:50, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Sure, actually, The "Deprecated" section is intended to be suppressed (completely) but I wanted to keep a track about all those articles before to do so, just to put them on the "deletion" category. Of course, I respect his work very much too, but all of this don't have a place in a Wiki, it may suit better on a forum, maybe. I checked the website, I'll see later if I'll be able to extract the flash content with a software. Otherwise I'll take the missing screens and add the Realm section. For in-game screenshots, unfortunately PCSX2 cannot run the PAL version, as far as I know. I'll be able to take screens from Youtube/ another website, but I don't know if I'll have much time for this right now ^_^ Maybe you'll be able to do this? --Golden Specter (talk) 22:20, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi I took the liberty of remaking the front page, since the fluid layout kinda threw it off balance a little... I also reuploaded a few images, since I was able to rip them from the now defunct official website in higher quality. Hope that's alright! By the way, I am an admin on the Gallowmere Wiki, which is basically a wiki for MediEvil, the first series SCE Cambridge Studio made... under that name, anyhow. So I was wondering if you'd be willing to affiliate your wiki with mine. We could start an "official" series of SCE Cambridge wikis. :) That's about all I wanted to say. See ya around. :D ~ Dan's Friend (talk) 23:38, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :Hey there. The fluid layout had thrown it off, I'm not too good at the coding aspect of front pages, so thanks for the help! Everything you've done looks great, please do continue to contribute. The Primal wiki is in need of a large overhaul really, and I can't find the time to do it, so if you can help out in any way, if you can bring editors to here from Gallowmere wiki - that'd be great. My main issue is that it comes across as very unencyclopedic in places, for example many articles need to be in prose rather than lists. Many of these issues have been here since I became admin. :Personally, I think affiliating with other SCE Cambridge wikis would be beneficial on a number of levels - especially getting editors and visitors to both wikis. What other wikis are there other than the MediEvil wiki? --Benxander (talk) 20:10, February 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh! Glad you like the changes I've made. :) And I do plan on contributing more! I am currently playing the game for the very first time. Only ever played a demo before this point. I rather like it! :::I would love to bring editors from the Gallowmere Wiki - sadly, there are none! I'm a one man army, I'm afraid. However, chances are that if we affiliate our Wikis and someone does happen upon either one of them, they will also check out and perhaps contribute to the other one! Are you okay with putting a link to my Wiki on your main page (and vice versa)? :) :::I've seen some of the articles, they really seem more like blog posts rather than Wiki articles. I suppose those were added by the previous admin? You should probably delete them, he hasn't logged in in ages, anyhow. :::As for other SCE Cambridge Wikis - There are none! Not yet, anyway. But a Ghosthunter and a C-12 Wiki could be made! The more the merrier, right? :::~ Dan's Friend (talk) 18:27, February 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::I haven't played Primal in a while, so I'm a little hesitant to alter the lore information, so please, take some notes whilst playing and contribute all you can. I know what it's like to be a one-man wiki editing army! My other wikis don't have very many editors either, people just come to browse. At least we can try to make the wikis look nice. You have my permission to affiliate the wikis! ::::Yeah, they really are more like blog-posts. Is there a way admins can create blog-posts FOR users? I might try to create some blogs for the last admin, and add his material there. It seems a shame to delete them, either way though - they don't belong on the wiki in the forms they're in currently. ::::You know, I've never played MediEvil, it's been on my to-play list for time immemorial! Perhaps I'll play some and see if there's anything I can help out with over on the Gallowmere wikia! --Benxander (talk) 23:43, February 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Sorry for the late reply! I finally finished Primal (and Ghosthunter as well), so hopefully I'll be able to help out more. :) I've already affiliated the Wikis a few days ago, as I'm sure you've noticed. ::::::You cannot create blog posts in the stead of other users. That would require you log into their account. Despite that, I think you should copy the contents of all the "blog-like" articles and post them as your own blog posts while giving credit to the original author. :) The sad truth is though that it's almost half of the Wiki's articles. :S ::::::MediEvil's a great game series, you should definitely give it a try ('course I'd say that)! I'd welcome a new editor on the Wiki. :) ::::::~ Dan's Friend (talk) 23:58, February 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: Character & location infobox templates Hi there :) You're right about those infobox, using a generic infobox isn't good for characters & locations, so I'll make new infobox & add some documentation for using them (more user-friendly), as well as adding them in some pages ;) See you next time! Sincerely, Golden Spectertalk 21:10, February 15, 2014 (UTC) : Alright, it was done! There isn't many parameters in the location template, but feel free to request some extra parameters and I'll add them. See ya! Golden Spectertalk 21:56, February 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Great work, really impressive templates. I think I should be able to alter the parameters if I need to, it's that really polished look to your template work that was needed. Now with a more user-friendly look, it should be far easier to add the infobox info. --Benxander (talk) 22:03, February 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Good to know that you really like those templates =) I've tried to write a clean documentation to easily add them in any source page. Hope that it will bring more people into this wiki. Sincerely, Golden Spectertalk 21:59, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: Your help I'm trying my best! I took the liberty of modifying a few of the templates, I hope that's alright. Anyway, I was wondering what other sorts of articles the Wiki should have (after the Character, Realm, Item and Race pages are finished). I was thinking we need to add: #'Locations' - All the locations from all the realms, including landmarks and the like. I can get maps from the game. #'Scenes' - From the bonus features. Could contain the short official description, a transcript, list of all the Characters in the scene and the like. #''(Generic) ''Enemies - A subcategory of the Character category, perhaps? Not sure if they should even have their own pages, though. There's not much information on them. What do you think? :o EDIT: Just checked the Wiki To-do list! I think I can help you out with all of that. :) ~ Dan's Friend (talk) 17:45, February 28, 2014 (UTC)